Sour Grapes
by amaya-kuro-tsubasa
Summary: Naruto has a strange way of thinking, and Sasuke can’t help but wonder what goes on in that blondheaded mind as he ate sour grapes with a wide grin on his face… SASUNARU Oneshot drabbleesc fluff! Slight SLIGHT smut at the end!


**Sour Grapes**

**A one-shot drabble**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Summary:** Naruto has a strange way of thinking, and Sasuke can't help but wonder what goes on in that blond-headed mind as he ate sour grapes with a wide grin on his face…

**Sour Grapes**

Naruto Uzumaki had a strange way of thinking. For example, his obsession with the color orange, and not to mention ramen.

Well, normally a person that _liked_ ramen, that'd be okay. But basing his likes and dislikes on the delicious noodle dish in the get-to-know-each-other talk on the first day of being a ninja?

Well, _that's_ Naruto to you.

Even Sasuke Uchiha, his boyfriend of two years, couldn't seem to get into his cute little blond's mind.

When approached with, "Sasuke! Naruto said something weird again! Can you explain it to me? You're his boyfriend after all!" the stoic boy would just reply with, "Hn" and walk away.

It seemed to work, after all, it's been working since they were best friends. Just change the "boyfriend" to "best friend."

One night, after a very, very tasty dish, ("It almost rivaled Ramen, Sasuke-teme!") Naruto had a sudden urge for:

Grapes.

Why grapes? Grapes weren't even in season, Sasuke had mumbled.

Naruto immediately began whining. When the whining didn't work, he pouted.

In which the raven cursed the adorable uke-pout, knowing that one facial expression would get him to give the blond anything.

So to stop the hateful whining, (There were two types of whines Naruto could make. The annoying regular whine, and then the "Bend-me-over-and-take-me" whine, which, Sasuke enjoyed very, very much) they went out to buy grapes.

At ten at night.

It was a good thing they could find Gai and Lee locking up their Health Bar down the block. The bowl cut pair welcomed them in to buy some of the oval purple fruits from hell. (Sasuke decided to name them that at that moment, and what he says, goes.)

While Naruto went up to the fruit aisle to nab a bag of them, Lee discreetly whispered, "Sasuke-san, why does Naruto-san want grapes? At ten at night?"

Sasuke replied with a "Hn." And walked up to the boy at the cashier, Gai ringing them up.

As soon as they burst into there apartment, the fox-boy tore open the bag of grapes, and popped one of them in his mouth.

His pale boyfriend did also, and made a face. Well, it was considered a face to the pair, to us, it's a twitch of the face, which was already an extreme for the normally blank faced boy.

"Naruto, they're sour, we'll return them tomorrow, and you can get a better bag." He reassured him.

But Naruto ignored him, putting another in his mouth, his face squeezed into a sour expression, before he smiled widely and reached for another.

A few more were eaten, before Sasuke got the courage to ask,

"Naruto, why the hell are you eating them?" his charcoal eyes boring holes into the blond boy's head, trying to make sense of it.

Yes, we'd like to know too, he was eating oval purple- and even _worse,_ sour-fruits from hell.

The cute blue-eyed boy just smiled, a blush forming on his face, "Cause, they're like you Sasuke!"

Did he just compare _Sasuke_ to oval purple sour fruits from hell?

No! He didn't! We all must of heard wrong!

"Like," Naruto thought for a moment, to put his mind's ponderings into words, "They're sour, but actually sweet in the inside, like you are… you act like a bastard sometimes, but you're actually really nice and caring… I guess…"

He rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed motion, uncomfortable to release the inner workings of his mind for once.

He felt pale arms wrap around him and hold him tight. Sasuke's.

The boy was too damn cute. The black-haired boy decided, hugging him closer, hugging the slight, _slight_ blush splashing on his face.

The inner workings of Naruto's mind were strange indeed, but sometimes, they were quite pleasant.

When Sasuke pulled away, he had a smirk on his face.

"You know, I think I have another use for this grapes..."

"Sasuke? Sasu-teme, what the HELL are you doing? What? N-no! Not in there not-- aahhhnn…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**OWARI**

**Wow, I just thought this up all of the sudden, when eating a peach. The outside was sweet, but the inside was really sour, which if I reversed the order, would be a lot like Sasuke's character, don't you guys think?**

**How was it for my first SasuNaru one-shot? Tell me what you guys think! Please review!**

**See you next story! **


End file.
